Concrete Angel
by sweetcrimefighter
Summary: 10 year olds Edward and Bella are best friends. But Bella lives in an abusive home and Edward knows, but is sworn to secrecy. When he moves, he never forgets about her. What will happen when their paths cross 7 years later? Please read. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1: GothGirl

**_A/N: Yeah, yeah, I'm crazy for uploading another story, but don't blame me for it, I can't help it. I couldn't rest until I wrote this. And for readers of my other Twilight stories, they are being updated, I'm working on new chapters. So all stories should be updated by late sunday night, early monday morning, or earlier. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and please read, thanks!_**

**Concrete Angel**

_'Abuse is the weapon of the vulgar,' Samual Griswold Goodrich_

**Chapter 1: Goth-Girl**

**Edward POV**

_I held my sweet Bella in my arms as she cried more than she ever had in her entire life. It was not the first time she cried in my arms, but it would be the last time, at least for a while. I had just told her that my family was moving away the next day, that I was leaving her. _

_I was scared to leave her behind, scared for her safety. Her dad had died when she was 4 - he was a cop and shot and killed in the line of duty - and ever since then, her momma has been hurting her. I was the only one who knew, and she had made me promise not to tell anyone, ever! I made the promise and felt guilty for doing so, even though we were only 10, I knew that making this promise was a mistake. But you can't ever break a promise, at least, that's what my mom always told me._

_"I-I... don't leave m-me," Bella sobbed against my chest. I felt like crying myself, I didn't want to leave her, but I had no choice. All I could do was put op a strong front before my best friend one last time, then go home and cry like I usually did after visiting her._

_"I'm sorry, Bella," I said in a small voice, sadness dripping from it. I could be strong, but I couldn't hide the pain in my voice as I spoke to her knowing I wouldn't get that chance again soon. I knew Bella wasn't allowed to use the phone, or send letters, or have a computer, so we wouldn't be able to reach each other again._

_"I-I'll die i-if you l-l-leave...," she cried even harder as she said this, and I knew she thought I was abandoning her, just as everyone seemed to do. She had no friends at all, exept for me and my twin sister, Alice. But Alice and Bella weren't as close as we were, and she had no idea what Bella went through, so she thought Bella was stuck-up and anti-social. _

_I sighed and unhooked my necklace - a small, silver cross I had gotten from my parents at birth - and put it in her hands. She looked at me with a tear-struck expression, her face all blochy and stained - she raised her eyebrows._

_"I want you to have it, so you'll always have a part of me with you. Just put that on and think of me and I'll protect you from the bad, even if I'm not here to protect you from your mom, I can from your mind,' I said, knowing that her mom wasn't the worst part of her life, but her nightmares and flashbacks were ten times weres for her._

_She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I'll never, ever, EVER, forget you, mind-freak," she said, using her nickname for me - she called me that because she thought I always seemed to know what was going through her head._

_"I'll ALWAYS think of you, accident-freak," I replied, now using my favorite nickname for her - I called her that because she always fell down and had little accidents, she was such a cluts._

***

"Edward, get your but down here! We're leaving for school in 5 minutes!" Alice broke me out of my reverie. I sighed, today was the first day of our junior year of high school here in L.A.

I loved school, I did, I had lots of friends, but I just missed Bella so terribly. I never stopped thinking about her, and never told her secret either. For all I knew, she could be dead by now. I didn't realize that was a possibilty back then, but as I grew older, I learned more of life and realized that stuff like that happened daily.

I should have told someone 7 years ago, when I moved here with my family, but I made her a promise, and stupid as it seemed now, I didn't want to break that. I didn't want to betray her trust like that. Now, I wish I had.

Alice, and our new friends who knew all about Bella (exept for the abuse), all thought it was silly I still thought of her when she clearly hadn't given me a single thought, because she hadn't contacted me in all these years. If only they knew the reason why.

Reluctantly, I stopped my train of thoughts and went downstairs, before I unleashed the wrath of Alice upon me. Seriously, that girl could throw a fit if she didn't get her way.

"Finally," Alice said when I reached the hallway. "Thinking about _her _again?" She asked, purposely avoiding Bella's name. Alice was concerned for me, afraid I would never get over her, but she was also a little annoyed that it was all I ever seemed to think about.

"Let's just go, okay?" I said, avoiding her question and instead walking outside to my silver Volvo, my all time favorite car. Alice walked over to her flashy, yellow Turbo 911 Porshe and climbed into the driver's seat. Our parents were loaded with cash, hence the expensive cars.

When we reached the school, Alice and I went over to our usual bench to greet our friends, who were already waiting for us there.

Alice greeted her boyfriend of 2 years, Jasper Hale, with a full on kiss-fest. I looked away and turned toward Rosalie Hale - Jasper's twin sister - and Emmett McCarty, my best friend since I moved here. I quickly regretted my decision to turn to look at them, since they appeared to be seconds away from ripping each others clothes off. I cleared my throat, hoping they'd stop.

"What's up, bro?" Emmett asked, I rolled my eyes - he was such a big buffoon. Rosalie gave me a small smile - we didn't have the best relationship; I thought she was shallow, she thought I was moody.

"I'm so exited for this year, it's gonna be so much fun!" Alice exclaimed; she was such a peppy person, I had no idea how she did it. Not soon after her little statement, she and Rosalie started chatting away about what clothes to wear which day and Emmett and Jasper bagan talking about some movie they all went to a couple of days ago - I didn't go, I didn't want to feel like the fifth wheel again like I always do when they end up making out during the movie. How they were able to review it when they hardly saw any of it, was beyond me.

***

The day progressed slowly as the classes held little to none interest to me. The only subject I enjoyed so far was music - I loved to play the piano and guitar, and occasionaly sing even. Calculus, Bio and French was a drag; I could hardly stay awake, it was all way too easy and well, just plain boring, there was no other word for it.

After my final class before lunch, I headed toward the cafeteria, letting my mind drift away to old memories of my once best friend, yet again. I wasn't paying any attention, so it was no wonder when I bumped into someone.

I looked down a little and came face to face with a pissed off, brown-eyed, black-haired, black clothed, girl. She was shooting daggers at me - if the expression 'if looks could kill' were true, then it applied to this girl.

I didn't recognize her at all and even though it was a big school with about 3000 students, I knew almost everyone in my year and the senior, I was rather popular, and since she looked to be about my age, I figured she was new.

She seemed to have this sort of Goth-look going on about her. She was wearing black pants, a black tank top and a long, black coat which almost came to her feet, and black boots. Her face was covered with black make-up and it appeared her black hair-colour wasn't her natural colour. Her entire outfit was completed with large, round, silver earings, silver bracelets and a-a silver cross as a necklace? A cross I would recognize anywhere. A cross I gave my best friend 7 years ago. Now I was the one shooting daggers at her - where did she get that?

"Will you move already?!?" She said, her voice the sweetest I'd ever heard, though covered with annoyance and bitterness, it seemed.

Without thinking about it, I grabbed her by her upper right arm and took the necklace in my other hand, gripping it tightly. "Where the hell did you get that?!" I shouted so loud that half the kids present in the cafeteria turned to look at the scene playing out at the entrence doors.

"None of your fucking buisines! Now let go, before I make you!" She said, in a very calm, yet cold and threatening voice. She looked so angry, though I thought I saw a flicker of pain in her eyes. I let go off her immediately, not because I was scared, but because of her eyes - I had seen that look many times before when I was a child.

"Good boy. Now stay the fuck away from me!" She said before she pushed me aside and left the cafeteria, seething.

In a dazed state, and with the eyes of half the student population on me, I walked over to my sister's table, where everyone was looked at me with a shocked expression on their faces. I wasn't known for making scenes or grabbing and yelling at random girls. That just wasn't me. But I could have sworn that that was my necklace, though, now I thought it through, I realized there were probably a lot of necklaces like that. I guess all my thoughts of Bella really were driving me insane.

"What was that all about?" Emmett asked as I sat down at our usual table. I just shook my head, I had no answers to give them, or myself. Something inside me just snapped and the only thing I knew was, that it was because of my reluctance to let go of Bella. But now, I realized I had to, I had no choice.

"Don't shake you head Edward, we all saw it and it was NOT nothing," Alice said, probably afraid I somehow tainted our perfect reputation as the most perfect people alive. Iff I didn't know her better, I'd say she was as shallow as I thought Rose to be.

"It. Was. Nothing." I stated each word seperately so they would understand to back off. Apparently, they did understand, because they ignored me during the rest of lunch.

***

After lunch, I made my way to my next class, English, slightly exasperated. I liked english, but my mind was all over the place right now. Sure, it was all over Bella, and I didn't understand why. Okay, so I had been thinking about her a lot during these past years, but never as much as lately. It was like she was near to me somehow, but still so far away. I couldn't shake that feeling, I couldn't forget about her. I could try, but I already knew I would fail. I would never forget her, but I could try to not think of her as much as I did. It would be hard, but possible.

As I entered the classroom, I noticed the girl I grabbed during lunch was sitting in the back, writing something down. Just as I walked in, her head snapped up and her eyes met mine. She glared at me, and I noticed her hands were bawled into fists, but most of all, I noticed her eyes - they were red and puffy; it looked as if she had been crying and had to re-apply her make-up. Did I do that?

I sat down at an empty seat with a guilty consious - I never wanted to make anyone feel bad or cry because of me. I would appologize to her later for making her feel that way, I had to!

Soon, the class filled up and the teacher, Mr. Scott, began with a name-call, probably trying to remember all the names, but not succeeding. When he said my name, I just raised my hand, I was in his eye-sight so he would see.

I kind of zoned out as he called out the rest of the names, untill he reached one name that instantly got my attention.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Was the name he called out and I would know that name anywhere; it was the name of my Bella. She was here? In L.A.? In this school? In this very same room? Where was she?

"Marie," A sweet voice called out, a voice I recognized from earlier. I turned around and stared at the girl who I had grabbed before, the Goth-girl that identified herself as Marie. She met my stare, glared at me some more, then looked down and began to write again. Wasn't she happy to see me? Had she been here all along? What had happened to her? Was she still with her mom? Why did she go by Marie now?

So many questions circled around my head, and I desperately wanted some answers. I needed some answers. I was juming up and down on the inside because I had finally found my Bella again, but only, she didn't feel like my Bella, not anymore. I would talk to her after class, I had to!

Finally, after one agonizingly, long hour, the class ended and the students stormed outside. I was one of the first people out and was waiting by the door for Bella to come out. I waited and waited for what seemed like an eternity as student after student came out, but never Bella.

Eventually, the last person exited the room, Bella, my Bella. She saw me, but ignored me, I wouldn't have that. I ran after her as she walked away from me, grabbed her by the arm and spun her around so she was facing me.

"What do _you _want?" She sneered my name with so much hatred that I was taken aback by it. Why did she hate me so much while I still loved her so?

"Bella, it's me, Edward. Don't you remember me?" I asked in an almost inaudible tone, hurt that she seemed to aggresive toward me.

Her next move surprised me and hurt me at the same time - she yanked her necklace, _my _necklace off and threw it at me where it fell to the floor. I had to hold back tears as I looked from the broken chain on the ground to her.

"You can have that back, I don't need it anymore. Shoud've thrown it away years ago," She said, her words were like a knife to my heart, so painful.

"B-Bella, w-" I stammered, unable to finish what I was trying to say. I didn't even know what I wanted to say.

"My _name _is Marie. Leave me alone Cullen, I mean it," she said while I just stood there, staring at her, shocked, trying to figure out where the person I knew had gone.

"Iff you don't, I'll kill you," She finished in a whisper before stalking away, leaving me standing there in the middle off the hall, dumbfounded. I was vagely aware of a course of whispers breaking out, probably from people who had witnessed our little encounter, but I didn't care. All I could think of now was how my life was crumbling down as I watched the one person I had longed to see again for so long, walk away from me.

I bent down and picked up my necklace with shaking hands, my whole body was shaking, I realized, as I stood back up. But I couldn't move, I couldn't stop the trembles, I just stood there, staring at the now empty spot where Bella had stood just moments earlier.

The hall emptied, but I remained, frozen in the same spot, as if I were glued to the ground. At one point or another, a teacher came across me, repremended me for not being in class and asked me what I was doing here, but I gave no answer. I think I freaked her out a bit as she walked away from me with a wary expression.

Several minutes after that encounter, I felt someone's hand slip around mine. "Edward?" A wary voice asked, which I recognized to be Alice'. So the teacher had called for my sister, thinking something was very wrong with me, which was true.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice a little scared for my well-being, it seemed. I just shook my head and raised my hand, which was in a tight fist around the silver cross necklace with a broken chain. After some effort, Alice managed to open my hand and gasped at the sight of the necklace - she knew what it meant.

"Uh, he's not feeling too well. Can I take him home?" Alice asked a third person I didn't even know was there. There came no reply, but she must have nodded, because Alice began to pull me away from my spot, to her Porshe. I was in no condition to drive, so I got into the passenger seat - I would leave my Volvo here until tomorow - as she got in the drivers seat and raced away from the school, from Bella...

**_A/N: So, I hope you liked it, I know, Bella is OOC, but it's necessary for the story at this point. So, please tell me what you think and please do review, thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Songs and Memories

**_A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, they were lovely! Sorry for not updating for so long! I promise you won't have to wait so long for chapter 3._**

**Chapter 2: Songs and Memories**

**Edward POV**

When we arrived home, Carlisle - our dad - and Esme - our mom - weren't home yet, so it was just Alice and I. I knew Alice wanted to ask me what exactly had happened, but I couldn't just yet, so, without a word to my sister, I raced upstairs and locked myself in my room.

I rummaged through my pile of CDs until I found the one I wanted to listen to - a compilation CD I had made with songs that reminded me of Bella and me. The first song was one that reminded me of Bella and the situation she was in; I first heard it 3 years ago and listened to it almost everyday. The song was called _Concrete Angel _and it was by _Martina McBride. _I let the lyrics fill my head and bring me back to memories of happier days in my relationship with Bella, but also darker days because of what she went through.

_'She walks to school with the lunch she packed,  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back,  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace.'_

Before I knew about Bella's situation, she always tried to cover it up as much as possible, especially around me - she didn't want anyone to find out, let alone me. But I did find out, eventually. We were nine when I finally discovered the truth about my best friend, or former best friend now.

_"Bellsy Bells, please tell me what happened. I saw the bruises," I was sitting next to Bella on her bed in her room, begging her to tell me the truth about everything she was going through - because I knew she was going through something. I may have only been nine at the time, but I wasn't that stupid._

_"I-I fell," Bella lied, unconvincingly - she had always been a terrible liar. Also, when she lied she had the tendency to blush, which gave her away even more easily._

_"Liar," I muttered so silently I wasn't sure she heard, but then she scowled at me, so I knew she heard. I ignored her scowl and continued to pry._

_"Please, Bella, please tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise," I said, making a promise I had regretted making as soon as she told me the truth about her awful life._

_"You promise?" She asked, unsure of whether or not I was telling the truth. I could see something shine in the corner of her eyes - tears. She was on the verge of breaking down. I nodded and waited for her to continue._

_"I-It's my m-m-mom," She said, though I was yet to understand the meaning of it, and the tears spilled over. _

_"What about your mom? Is she sick or something?" I asked, not understanding what Bella's mom had to do with Bella's bruises. Did her mom get my Bella sick? Is that why she had the bruises?_

_"N-no. Not sick. Evil. Vindictive." What did that mean? I was completely lost. I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me, but I would soon enough - too soon, maybe._

_"What does that mean? What are you trying to tell me?" I asked, maybe I was just slow in understanding, but I really had no clue as to what she was hiding or what her mom had to do with it._

_"S-she h-hurts me," Bella said, pulling me into a hug and sobbing on my shirt, staining it with her tears - though I hardly cared about a ruined shirt at that moment. Bella was the one I cared about._

_"Y-your mom gave you those b-bruises?" I asked, dumbfounded by this discovery. She didn't answer, but I felt her nod against my chest. I was disgusted, enraged, that someone could do that to my best friend - to someone as special and sweet and loving as Bella. And for it to be her own momma to do it, made me want to hunt that Renée Swan down and kill her, though I would certainly fail; I was way too young to stand up to an adult. So, instead, I settled for gathering more information._

_"When did it start?" I asked, hoping it wasn't going on too long, that maybe it was just a one-time kind of thing. My hopes were shattered as soon as Bella answered._

_"When daddy died," She replied with a sad tone - her momma had been hurting her for 5 years already? How did I not notice this sooner? How did she hide this from everyone? Why did she hide this?_

_"Bellsy, you need to tell someone," I said, hoping she'd agree with me, but she did just the opposite. She pulled away from me, looked at me with shocked, fearful eyes, and shook her head, fiercely._

_"No! You PROMISED! NO ONE finds out! YOU PROMISED!" She shouted, I had to cover my ears because she was so loud - I had never seen my Bella throw a temper tantrum; it startled me._

_"O-okay, I won't tell, I promise. Just, calm down, okay? I'm here for you. I'll always be here," I stated as I pulled her back into my arms and let her cry herself to sleep right there - the whole time, I was cursing myself for promising that to her. It was the wrong thing to do, and I knew it. I knew that keeping it a secret could mean bad things for her. But I promised, so I'd keep quiet._

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even notice the song had ended and a new one had started, until a line of the new song brought me back to reality. I knew the song by heart and it was one of my favorites, had been since I left Bella, since I left my soul. The title was _I Need You_ and it was by _Leann Rimes_.

_'You're my only reason, you're my only truth_

I need you like water, like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms, that carries me through  
I need you'

It was true; Bella was my only reason to live, the only truth in my life. I needed her like nothing else - she was my everything. The only reason I continued on in this life was by holding on to the hope that we would once be reunited. But now I had found her, and she wanted nothing more to do with me. Why was that? What could possibly have happened that would make her hate me?

I didn't know the answer to that, or, well, yes I did. I had a pretty good idea as to why she hated me, a hate that could be justified if that was the case. I always told her I'd be there for her, that I'd protect her. But then I moved away and left her all alone - I never even went back to visit her as I planned to do. I had failed her as a friend and she hated me for it. Maybe she even hated me for keeping my promise to keep quiet - maybe she wanted me to say something, but was too afraid to admit it. And now, she hated me because of that too. I could think of no other reason than that when it came to her hatred toward me.

A knock on my bedroom door brought me back to the present. I shut of my music and saw Alice standing in my doorway, looking at me with sympathy.

"Hey," she said as she walked forward and sat down next to me on the bed. She was looking at me intently, most likely looking for signs of a mental breakdown or something. My mute behavior before couldn't exactly be qualified as normal.

"How are you?" She asked, I looked at her with my eyebrows raised - did she really just ask me how I was? Wasn't it obvious I was an emotional wreck?

"Alright, that was a stupid question. How about you tell me what happened today. You saw Bella?" She inquired, I sighed. I could keep nothing from Alice, even if I wanted to. She was my twin sister, my other half, you could say. Though, I wasn't whole, not without Bella.

I recounted the events of the day; I told her everything that happened in the cafeteria and after my English class.

"So, let me get this straight. Bella is a Goth, she now goes by her middle name Marie and apparently hates you and wants to kill you?" She summed it up, I nodded and released a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. But why would she act that way? It's not like her life could be that bad, after all, she's not with her mo-" Alice began to say but abruptly cut of her sentence. Was she just going to say that Bella wasn't with her mom? What did she know about Bella's situation? How did she know?

"Alice. Start talking. NOW." I said in a clear, firm tone that stated I wasn't to be messed with right now. She looked at me with guilty eyes before telling her tale.

"A few months before we moved, I followed you to Bella's house because I was bored and wanted to play dress up. When I got there, I heard you two talking about how Bella's mom hurt her all the time and how you insisted that you would never break the promise you made not to tell. I left and kept the information to myself, unsure of what to do," Alice confessed, I was shocked. She had known all these years and never once told me? How could she lie to me like that?

She took a deep breath, avoided my stare, and then continued, "I wanted to tell, but I didn't want her to think you betrayed her, so I kept my mouth shut...," she trailed off and kept her mouth shut, not speaking any longer.

"Alice," I warned her to continue, she met my glare, gulped, then exchanged the rest of her story to me.

"Okay, so, after the last time you visited Bella before we moved, I told mom and dad. They were shocked, to say the least, and called the police and Children's Services. I asked dad about it later, and he told me Bella had been removed from her home and put in a foster home. That's all of it," She told me; by the end of the tale, I was livid and somewhat relieved.

Livid, because Alice broke a promise which was not hers to break and kept it from me. Relieved, because now I knew Bella hadn't suffered for seven more years by the abusive hands of her mother. I took several deep breaths to calm myself; I didn't want to start yelling at my sister, the day had been bad enough already.

Once I was calm enough, I spoke, "Why didn't you tell me? 7 years and not once did you tell me? Why?" She sighed and averted her gaze to her hands; apparently, she didn't want to tell me.

"I was going to tell you, but when she never even wrote or called, I figured it was best to leave it be. Spare you the pain of knowing she had the opportunity to contact you, but didn't." After that, I could no longer hold any shred of anger toward Alice; she only did what she thought was best, for both Bella and me. How could I be upset with her for that? Though I still wished she'd have told me.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," She apologized, I nodded, though her apology was unneeded; I had already forgiven her.

"I understand why she's angry with me now; she thinks I betrayed her. But, I don't understand the rest," I mused, almost forgetting I wasn't the only person present in the room.

"What?" Alice asked, not catching on. Our minds were usually linked pretty well; we could always tell what the other was thinking. Except when it came to Bella, or should I say Marie?

"Her look, her attitude, her name change; that's not the Bella we knew. When I looked into her eyes, all I saw was pain, anger and bitterness. If she's gone from her mother, then why did she change so much?" I said, shaking my head, it made no sense.

"I don't know, Edward, but we will find out, I promise. And I'm sorry for riding you so much about Bella these past years, you obviously love her," She said, by which I froze. Love her? Did I love Bella? She was my life and reason to exist, yes, but did I love her? I needn't answer that question, I knew the answer. Yes, yes I did love Bella. I was in love with her and I would win her over.

"Thanks Alice," I replied, she gave me a hug then left me alone to my thoughts. I turned my CD back on and listened to the song _I'll Stand by You _by _The Pretenders_. And I would, I would stand by her, no matter what. I would gain her trust and friendship back, and then I would make her see how much I love her.

**_A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!_**


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hi, everyone. First of all, I want to apologize for the slow updates. I realize that you are waiting for new chapters and I am dissapointing you all. I just want to assure everyone that none of my stories are on hiatus (especially my beloved Twilight stories, but also the OTH ones and the Charmed one), I just have trouble writing for some. I also want to explain why I haven't been writing much lately._

_I just want to say that I love to write; it's my number one passsion, has been since I was a child. And lately I had been wondering; why? Why do I even write? Why do I do something that's not worth anything to anyone? But I realized I was acting stupid (which is nothing out of the ordinary for me) since it is worth something to someone; it's worth something to the people who follow and read every chapter with dedication for the story I write, which is simply heartwarming. I love all my readers and without you, I wouldn't have gotten anywhere near this far with my writing. So, thank you. You'll never know how much all your support means to me._

_And I do it because I love it, it's as simple as that. I guess I had forgotten that somewhere along the way. I just needed a few reminders. I'll never stop writing and I will finish each story currently on my account._

_My main focus stories right now are:_

_Captivity  
__They'll Never Know  
__Concrete Angel_

_It's not because of the reviews they receive or something; it's just because I have them all worked out in my mind. So those will be updated the most, the rest will have slower updates but I will update them. I promise you. And I don't lie; if I make a promise, I stick to it. No matter how hard it may be sometimes._

_So, until I post again (which will be a story chapter). I hope you forgive me for my slow updates and I will work as hard as possible to update more from now on._


	4. Chapter 3: More glares and school fights

_A/N: Hi, I'm very sorry for not updating for so long, but I had a lot to deal with and was unable to write for a while. In the end, it turned out to be good for me in many aspects and I realized how much I missed my writing when I was away from it. I'm glad to be back and hope you can all forgive me for letting you down. And I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks._

**Chapter 3: More glares and school fights**

I arrived an hour early at school, hoping to get a chance to talk to Bella before classes started. I really had to remember to call her Marie when I saw her, I didn't want to screw that up as well. Alice hadn't told anyone about yesterday and neither had I, I needed to sort things out first. She had wished me good luck and told me she'd pump me for information at lunch.

I was growing more and more nervous with each passing second. 10 minutes passed and still no sign of my love. 20 more minutes passed and more people arrived at the school, still, no Bella. Finally, 15 minutes before classes started, Bella arrived.

She stepped out of an old, beat up, red Chevy truck, slammed the door shut and made her way to the school entrence. I ran up to her and, just as yesterday, I grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me. It seemed as if her eyes turned pitch black when she saw it was me.

I spoke before she had a chance to walk away, "Look, Be- I mean Marie, I never told anyone about your mom, Alice did. I only found out yesterday, I never knew and I'm sorry for that. Alice thought she was doing the right thing. I'm still your friend, I'm still here for you." That last part was a plea for her to accept me back into my life.

For a minute, I thought my speech had worked as I saw unshed tears form in the corners of her eyes - she shook her head and the tears dissapeared. She glared at me, shooting daggers of lightening my way.

"Look, Cullen, I'll say this one time and one time only. I don't give a shit who told on Renée, that bitch can burn in hell for all I care. And speaking of burning in hell, you, Alice, every fucking person on this screwed up planet can join her there. And I swear, 'you ever speak to me again, I'll make sure you get there sooner than planned. Got it?" She hissed and I backed up, devestated by her display toward me.

She gave me one more glare, presumably satisfied by my reaction to what she said, then turned around and walked away.I stood there for a little while longer, reliving the past few minutes in my mind, when I felt and arm snake around my waist.

"I saw her leave. I take it things didn't go exactly according to plan?" Alice asked me in a gentle, loving, sisterly voice - she knew what I said to Bella, because I spend half the night discussing what to say with Alice. I sighed, confirming Alice' thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Edward. We'll keep trying," I nodded, not knowing what good it would do to keep trying, but knowing I couldn't ever stay away from her, not when I finally found her again.

***

Lunch came sooner than I expected and I sat alone at a table, trying to catch a glimpse of my Bella. Alice told the others I needed some 'brooding' time, so they wouldn't question my absence at the table, I guess it wasn't exactly a lie.

My breath caught in my throat when she walked into the lunch room, her hair waving in the wind. Right on cue, as if she could feel me staring, she turned and looked my way, glaring once more. That was no suprise, what was, however, was that she began to make her way to my table. I smiled at her approach - maybe she'd changed her mind.

"You're sitting at my table. Get the fuck away and go sit with your brainless friends, now!" She commanded, anger and a slight hint of possesion in her voice. I didn't move, I stood my ground.

"Go now, or I'll beat the shit out of you and your stupid sis', get the picture?" She said as she slammed her tray of food down on the table. For a second, my anger flared up when she threatened my sister in such a vile way, but it quickly vanished when I realized this was my fault; she was only angry at me for letting her down as a friend. But I would never, ever, give up on her.

Grabbing my tray full of un-eaten food, I stood up and began to walk away, pausing only when I was just millimeters away from her. "I'm not giving up, I'm not going anywhere," I whispered in her ear before stalking off to my own table.

"Any luck?" Alice asked as I sat down, I shook my head. The others looked at us with questions in their expressions, but knew better than to ask. Not long after, Bella left the lunch room and as I looked, I saw a large group of girls - about six of them, who I knew from their constant attempts to flirt with me - followed her, glaring at her back all the way.

"Something's not right. You need to help her, Edward," Alice said as she saw what I saw. Alice always had the freaky ability to sense things that were yet to happen, and it came in handy a lot. Not many people knew this about her, she didn't want to be labeled a freak. I nodded and left the cafetery, trying to find out where Bella had gone.

I was walking down the corridor when I heard the shouts.

"Stay away from him, SLUT!"

"BITCH! EMO! WHORE! SKANK! COW!" I ran to the sounds of the shouting, which seemed to be coming from around the corner. I gasped when I saw the sight before me.

Five girls were holding Bella down and beating her into a bloody pulp, while an other stood there, her hand touching her bloody, swollen, split lip.

"Hey! Stop!" I shouted, the girls stopped and looked my way as I came running towards my love. They kicked her a few more times then stepped away.

"Don't worry, Edward, the bitch won't bother you again," A girl, whose name I thought to be Jessica, the leader of the group, said as she smiled.

I glared at her and spoke in my most menacing tone, "If you ever come near this girl again, I will personally end it, alright?!" She gulped, then huffed and stalked away, her possy following. I crouched down beside Bella to check her injuries; my father was a doctor so I knew a little about this stuff.

"Are you okay? What hurts?" I asked and as I tried to touch her, she flinched away from me. I held my hands up in the air, showing her I meant no harm. She glared at me, again, as she stood up, holding her stomach in the process.

"I told you to stay away from me," She said, her voice strangled with pain, though she tried to hide it and then walked away, limping. I followed after.

"Bella, I think you need to go to the hospital, see a doctor. You could be bleeding internally," I said, trying to convince her to seek help.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do, and my name is _Marie,_" she said in between heavy breathing, I was really beginning to worry for her life, she didn't look too well.

"Okay, M-Marie, please, I still care for you. Let me help you, please," I pleaded, hoping to talk some sense into her.

"If you really care for me, you'll stay away," She said, no emotion in her voice. "Please," she added, so silently I almost thought I'd imagined it. With that one word, she sounded so broken, so fragile and all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms, tell her everything would be alright and never let her go. Instead, I let her walk away from me, realizing she needed me to do this, for her. And if I really wanted to prove to her that I still cared, I needed to respect her wishes. I would wait in the wings, for now, and hope she comes to me in time. If not, I could always go to her again and hope for the best.

But, for now, it was up to her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 4: Kiss

**Chapter 4: Kiss**

**Edward POV**

It's been 6 weeks, and Bella still hasn't come to me. I did as she asked and stayed away, watching her only from a distance, all the while distancing myself from all my friends. Alice was still the only person beside myself who knew about Bella, though I think the others were getting suspicious - I know they saw me when I watched her, which was basically all the time.

Jessica and her posse stayed away from Bella, taking my threat seriously, it seemed. However, they did manage to spread some pretty ugly rumors about her and made her the social outcast of the school - everyone avoided her like the plague. Bella didn't seem to care, then again, she didn't seem to vcare about anything or anyone, including herself.

She put on a neutral face, a mask, completely void of any emotion - exept for the glares she send my way when she caught me watching her once again - but I could see behind the mask, I saw the pain when it flickered across her face at times, before she quickly masked her face again. I saw, and she knew I saw, I was sure.

I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay away from her, it was slowly killing me. I had her in my reach, so close, yet so far at the same time. I was watching her right now, as she came into the lunch room, going straight to her table without getting any food. She sat down, looked my way and sighed, her face not completely void this time, but wishful, full of longing and regret. She shook her head and lay it down on her arms, avoiding the world around her.

"Oh please, this is getting so tired. Why the fuck are you so obsessed with goth-girl over there," Rosalie said, her voice nothing short of boring and annoying. I, reluctantly, turned my head away from Bella to glare at Rosalie.

"Shut up, Rose. You don't know a thing about her," I hissed, showing her just how angry her comment made me.

"So?! Neither do you." I wanted to say that I did know her, that she is my best friend, but I couldn't. Truth is, I don't know anything about the 'new' Bella and we weren't friends, yet. I turned away and returned my gaze back at Bella, ignoring Rosalie.

"Just drop it, Rose," Alice said, stopping Rosalie from whatever she was going to say next. Fuck this! i was tired of waiting and I had to do something, now! I stood up.

"Edward, where are you going?" Alice questioned, wary of my actions. She had agreed with me when I told her it would be a good idea to give Bella some time, but time was up.

"I can't do it anymore, Alice," I responded, she sighed and nodded, still wary, watching me as I made my way over to Bella.

I sat down across from her, she didn't even look up, though she knew I - well, somebody - was here. "Why can't you just leave me be?" She whispered, her voice muffled by her sweater, still not raising her head to look at me.

"Because you're my accident-freak, I could never leave you alone, ever. Especially now that I've found you again." She sighed, shaking slightly by my words - she was slowly letting her guard down, finally - but still didn't look at me.

"Bella...," - I used her name, not the name she used to hide behind, that wasn't her - "Look at me, please," I pleaded with her. I needed to see those big, chocolate brown, soulfull eyes.

Finally, she raised her head and looked at me, her eyes filled with unshed tears and sorrow, lots and lots of sorrow. "I'm not good for you, Edward. You really should stay away. I was never good for you. Never." Her words angered me - how could she think she wasn't good enough?! If anything, it was me who wasn't good enough for her.

"Bella, how could you ever think that? You're perfect. Always have been and always will be," I told her, honestly - she shook her head, a few tears escaped, smudging her make-up, and fell down onto the table. She wiped them away, angrily.

"Maybe I used to be, but not anymore. Not ever again. I don't want you getting hurt because of me. Please, forget about me," She said, more tears falling, her voice shaky and filled with pain. She grabbed her back, stood up and began to walk away, though I didn't let her get very far.

I followed after her, and, halfway across the lunch room, grabbed her hand and spun her around to face me. The entire lunch room went quiet, watching us. Tears were streaming down at a rapid pace now, her face a mixture of smudged make-up and wet, salty tears.

I reached up and whiped away some of the tears with my hand, not caring if I got make-up all over it. She stared straight into my eyes, looking like the most innocent, vulnerable child anyone had ever seen.

"I will never forget you. How could I? You're everything to me, my life, my reason. You could only hurt me, by staying away from me, don't you get that?" I asked, laying a lot out there, but feeling as though this was the only way, my only choice. What Bella said next, shocked me.

"I-I l-love you. I always have. But I can't, I shouldn't. It hurts too much to feel. It hurts to be around you b-because I n-need it too much. I-I can't, I-" I cut her off mid-sentence and kissed her. She was still at first, shocked, but soon she kissed me back and the world around us just disolved. It was the most passionate kiss I'd ever had, the most loving.

She pulled away, abruptly, and just when I was going to confess my love for her as well, she looked at me, horrified.

"Oh. God. What... did... I... do?" She questioned, more to herself than to me. I didn't understand a thing, first she was confessing her love for me and kissing me back, and now she looked as though it were the biggest mistake of her life.

"Bella...?" I questioned as her eyes turned hostile, glaring at me, revealing her anger toward me once again, though this time I was truly clueless as to why she looked at me like this.

"Stay. Away." She hissed, looking about ready to rip my limbs off. Where had my Bella gone? She walked away, enraged.

"Bella!" I called after her, ignoring at the curious stares around me.

"Stay away!" She called, anger the only evident emotion in her voice. I just stood there, as the cafeteria suddenly buzzed with gossip about what just happened. A large hand clapped down on my shoulder.

"Let's get out of her, man," Emmett said, leading me and the rest of our gang out of the cafeteria, I walked in a daze, not really in this world. Thinking over everything that just occured. Still, I couldn't answer the most important question.

What just happened???


	6. Chapter 5: Playfull banter and tears

**Chapte****r 5: Playfull bante****r and tears of sadness**

**Edward POV**

After Emmett led me and our friends outside, I told them everything. Everything that had happened the last weeks; starting with me finding Bella and ending with what they had all just withnessed. Everyone was silent for a long time - no one dared speak - until Rosalie decided she was sick of the silence and spoke up.

"Okay, so what I don't get is the whole woo-me routine. Is throwing a pitty party for herself like a regular activity for her or is this a recent development?" She questioned, looking toward Alice and myself, we being the only ones who had known Bella as a child.

I was about to say something when Alice cut me off, "She was nothing like this when she was younger. She was kind and sweet, never held a grudge against anyone, no matter what they did. And despite what her mother did to her, she kept her joy. She never once felt sorry for herself."

"Yeah, well obviously that changed," Rosalie voice; I glared at her.

"I'm just saying!" She defended herself. Emmett decided to intercept before any harm was done.

"So what now? Are you going after her?" He asked and I shrugged. Of course I wanted to go after her, but I had no clue of her whereabouts.

"I would, if I knew where to look. I doubt she's still in school. She's probably home by now, but I have no idea where that is," I said, truthfully. Jasper spoke up for the first time since I had opened my mouth.

"I know where she lives," He exclaimed. I looked at him, increduloulesly and he explained how he had been driving to a friend's house about a week ago and had seen her entering a house on that street. She had a key so he figured that was her home.

"I'm going to go. I'll talk to you guys later," I said, standing up. Alice stood up as well and looked me square in the eye, nothing but concern in hers.

"I'll be okay, Alice. It's Bella I'm worried about," I voiced my thoughts then walked away, hell bent on finding the love of my life and healing whatever pain she held in her heart.

***

As I stood in front of, what I hoped was, Bella's house, I drew a shaky breath and knocked on the door. I had to wait for several minutes before someone came to open it, but someone came eventually. The door opened and revealed a nice looking, middle-aged, blond haired woman.

"Hello. May I help you?" She asked, friendlyness radiating off of her. I smiled, she made me feel at ease.

"Yes, I'm looking for Isabella Swan. Bella," I said, hoping with all my heart that I was at the right place. She seemed a little confused at first but then smiled.

"She's upstairs. Why don't you come in and I'll go get her for you," she offered. I thanked her, followed her inside and waited in the living room while she called Bella down.

"She'll be down in a second," The woman said as she came back into the room. I smiled.

"Oh, how rude. I never introduced myself. I'm Anne Willows. What's your name, son?" She asked, talking to me as if she were talking to a child of her own.

"Edward. Edward Cullen," I introduced myself, mentally slapping myself in the head for not doing that right away.

"Well, Edward, I must say I'm surprised. It's not very often that there is a visitor for Bella. I'm sure she'll be delighted. Though, if she gives you grief, pay no attention to it. She's been through a lot," She confessed. My eyes shot up at that.

"Been through what?" I asked, not being able to contain myself.

"I'm sorry, that's not for me to say," She said and I nodded, understanding.

"Are you her foster mom?" I asked, not finding the patience I needed to have some tact. She looked at me in surprise.

"Yes, how did you know that?" She asked and just as I was about to answer, another person joined the conversation.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Bella all but screamed from the doorway.

"I'll leave you kids to it," Anne said, standing up and walking away. "Try and stay calm," She added as she passed Bella, who in turn just rolled her eyes.

"I thought I told you to stay away," She said, sitting down on the couch opposite mine. Her eyes looked lethal.

"Was that before or after you told me you loved me and kissed me?" I questioned, tired of all of this and unable to keep from lashing out.

"Unfortunate slip of the tongue. Won't happen again. And to be clear, it was you who kissed me, not the other way around," She countered, showing some fire in her eyes for the first time since I found her again. I wanted to see more of that fire so I continued our banter.

"If I recal correctly, you kissed me back," I smiled, she in turn glared at me.

"Heat of the moment. I got over it, maybe you should too."

"I could never get over you, I already told you that. And you can't fool me Bella, I know you haven't gotten over me either. It shows in your eyes," I replied, by which she huffed and stood up in anger; the fire replaced by ice.

"You don't know the first thing about me or my feelings, nor is it any of your buisuinis!" She shouted, I stood up as well.

"What happened to you, Bella?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. She turned her head from me, her anger going as fast as it had come.

"It doesn't matter..., not anymore," She whispered, voice thick with sadness and bitterness. I put my hand under her chin and made her look at me.

"It does matter. It matters to me. Please, talk to me," I urged her on; if she didn't talk to me about whatever was bothering her, we'd continue going on in the same circles we were now.

"I'm evil," She half-cried, half-whispered. I embraced her in a hug and let her cry against my chest.

"Bella, you could never be evil. You are the best person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Please, talk to me. Tell me what happened to make you feel like this. I want to help, let me help," I told her, meaning every word of it. No matter what happened, I could never think of her as evil, never. She was the best element in my life. She made me feel more alive than ever when she was with me. How could someone like that possibly be evil?

Finally, she looked up at me through watery eyes. "Not here. Upstairs, in my room," She said and started to walk upstairs. I followed her, slightly afraid of what she was about to tell me. But no matter my fears, I would be there for her, throughout everything. I had to, she needed me.


	7. Chapter 6: They Broke Her

**Chapter 6: They Broke Her**

Bella's room was dark, cold. It was painted in black, pitch black, not a trace of color to be found in the entire room. There were no posters, no pictures, no music - just her bed, closet and a desk with a laptop on top of it.

We sat on her bed, indian-style, across from each other. Neither one of us spoke, we just continued to stare into space. I wanted her to say something, anything, but I didn't want to pressure her, so I waited, hoping she'd speak soon. Hoping she hadn't changed her mind about talking to me - I wanted her to know I was there for her, no matter what.

"It's funny, actually, that I used to think that nothing could hurt me more than the things Renée did to me. I couldn't have been more wrong," She suddenly voiced and I looked at her in silence, not wanting to interrupt her now that she was finally saying something, anything. I told her with my eyes that I was there for her, that she could trust me.

"When they took me away from her, I was thrown into the system. I got send from foster home to foster home. Some were okay, but they couldn't handle the constant nightly screams that accompanied my nightmares - they always send me back. Others were, not okay. There were some foster parents that would smack me around a little, teaching me lessons until they got bored of me too and send me back as well," She said, looking at the wall next to her, anything to avoid my eyes.

I was angry that she got hit even more after she was taken away from her mother. She deserved so much more than that. But I had a feeling that the things she was telling me now, was nothing compared to what she was yet to tell me. I could hear it in the tone of her voice - the more she said, the colder her voice became.

"By the time I was 14, I was angry as hell, blowing up at everyone who even dared to look at me the wrong way and getting into trouble everywhere I went. I had no one, nothing constant in my life. The only constant things in my life I could count on were the various beatings I got almost everywhere I went. Then, I was send to a new foster home, the last before Anne took me in," She looked me in the eyes then, telling me I could still back out if I wanted to, I didn't.

She sighed and looked away from me again. "I was send to live with James and Victoria Sanches, or as I like to call them, the devils incarnate. At first, all they did was beat me, nothing I wasn't used to. But then something changed and-and, they broke me. Anything good left in me, they destroyed. They send me to hell and back, again and again, till I was nothing. Till I became what I am now, evil, soulless, nothing but a waste of space," She said, avoiding what happened and angering me by her words.

I grabbed her hands in mine, firmly and made her look at me. "Bella, no matter what they did, or what happened, you could never be evil or soulless or a waste of space. You are the light in my life, and nothing that had happened or that you say could change that. Please, don't look at yourself in such a dark light, you're worth so much more than you'll ever know."

She sighed and allowed herself to release some of the unshed tears in her eyes. She then, angrily, wiped them away and shook her head. "I'm worth _nothing_, absolutely _nothing_. I am a waste of space and I'll never be anything but that. James used me, E-Edward. H-he forced himself on m-me and as if that wasn't enough, he _sold _me. He _sold _me to other men, Edward. I'm nothing but a dirty, disgusting whore who deserves nothing but death. I let them touch me. I-I let them h-have me! I'm EVIL! I deserve to die for what I've done!"

She was shouting by the time she finished and her breathing had become heavy and laboured. As for me, I was disgusted - not by her, but by the men that did this to her, that broke her. I was already seeing red when she told me about the beatings, but this was worse than I could have ever imagined. No wonder she was so full of rage; I would be too, in her place. I was, now that I knew the truth. I wanted to kill every single person who had hurt her like this.

Bella finally looked up at my face and probably saw a million emotions running through me, though one seemed to anger her, I didn't know which. She glared at me in a way that could make even the bravest of people run for cover.

"You're disgusted with me." It was a statement, not a question. And all I could do was look at her in shock - she thought the disgust in my eyes was directed towards her, instead of those who did this to her. I wanted to correct her, but I couldn't seem to find my voice - it had abandoned me in my time of need.

"Get out. Just leave." She commanded, looking away. I couldn't just leave like this, I couldn't. I had to say something.

"Bella...," I started, but she interrupted me as soon as I'd opened my mouth.

"GET OUT! GO! LEAVE! I HATE YOU! GOooooOOO!!!" She screamed at me, hysterical - not even realizing how much it hurt to have her say those words to me - and I knew I wouldn't get anywhere with her now. I had to leave and try to talk to her again later, make her see the truth, the love I held for her, still. I would fix her, I would stop at nothing.

I ran out of the house at lightning speed and quickly drove home, but not without vowing that I would never give up on her, not in this lifetime, not in any. Bella is my soulmate, and I would make her see that, even if it took the rest of my life to do so.


	8. Chapter 7: The Letter

**Chapter 7: The Letter**

**Edward POV**

When I got home, I completely ignored Alice and my parents, skipped dinner and headed straight for my room. I just lay on my bed and cried; crying seemed like the right thing to do at this time.

I still couldn't wrap my head around what Bella told me today. How could anyone ever hurt someone so innocent and beautiful as her? It was disgusting. Of course, I just had to screw it up and make her believe I was disgusted with her, when I was anything but. She's the most amazing person I've ever met, nothing she was forced to do could disgust me. I just wish she'd see that.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the necklace she had thrown at my feet when I first saw her again. It didn't feel right that I still had it, it was hers and she should have it back. I got and idea then, and it might not work, but it was worth a try. I wiped off my tears, got a piece of paper and a pen and started to write.

_My dear Bella,_

_I'm so sorry about my reaction yesterday, I should have explained myself when you started to shout at me, but I just couldn't seem to find my voice. I want you to know that the disgust I was feeling was not directed towards you, but towards the people that hurt you. I could never be disgusted with you, you're my angel. I just wish I could take away all the hurt and replace it with nothing but happyness. Please, don't shut me out again. I need you._

_Also, this necklace belongs to you, not me. I don't feel right having it in my hands when it should be around that beautiful neck of yours. Please wear it again, nothing would make me happier if you do._

_All my love, your Edward._

I read and re-read the letter several times until I was sure I had used the right wording and hadn't written anything that could anger her further. I sealed it in an envelope along with the necklace and tomorrow I'd throw it in her locker and just hope that she'd come to me.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I nearly jumped ten feet in the air when there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said, my voice hoarse from all the crying. My mother, Esme, came in carrying a tray of food. She just gave me a sad smile as she sat the tray down on my desk and came to sit next to me on the bed.

She brushed a loose strad of hair out of my eyes and enveloped me in a hug; a much needed one, I now realized. "I hate it when you cry. I don't like to see my children upset," She said to me in the soft tone of voice that could only come from a loving mother. This, however, just made me start to cry again, just when I thought I'd stopped.

"Sssh, it's okay baby, everything will be okay. Bella will come around eventually," She soothed me and I looked up at her in shock. How did she know about Bella?

"Alice," She voiced and I nodded - of course Alice would have told them by now. They deserved to know, I guess.

"Alice told us you went to see Bella today," My mother said, leaving the choice to me if I wanted to elaborate on the visit or not. That's one of the best things about my mom, she always knew what to say and in what tone to say it.

"It's bad mom. They hurt her, really bad. I don't know if I'll ever get her back," I cried against my mom's shoulder as she soothed me again.

"From what Alice told me, Bella still cares deeply for you, so I know she'll come around, despite how bad everything is or was. You just need to give her some time and be there for her," She said and I nodded against her.

"Eat something, you need it," She said, then kissed the top of my head. She moved to leave me, but when she was at the door, I stopped her.

"Mom?" I called out, she turned around and smiled at me.

"Thank you," I whispered, she smiled even bigger and left me to my own thoughts again. Did she really believe that Bella still cared for me? I hope so, I really hope so.

***

School the next day went by extremely slowly. I had put the envelope with the letter and necklace in Bella's locker before the first class, but I still hadn't seen her. I was anxious all day for lunch to come around so I could see her, hopefully wearing the necklace. But then, what if she hadn't gone to her locker yet, or if she simply threw the envelope away without reading it? These were the kind of thoughts swirling around in my head all day and it wasn't getting any better.

When the signal bell for lunch sounded I let out the hugest sigh of relief. Finally! I decided I would sit with Alice and the rest of our gang and let Bella come to me, if she wanted to. That didn't mean I wouldn't watch her, however.

Alice and the other said a quick hello but that was about it, I think Alice told them to leave me alone today, for which I was grateful. Plus, I probably looked like shit from crying all night so they'd be smart enough to see not to mess with me today.

The entire lunchroom was practically filled out and still no sign of Bella - her usual table was empty. About ten minutes into lunch, Bella came in, carrying a closed envelope in her hands. So she hadn't read it yet, but she hadn't thrown it away either, which was good. As I looked at her as she went to her table, I noticed she looked like a truck had run her over today. She looked like pure hell. Even with her dark make-up, she couldn't hide how puffy her eyes were - probably from crying - and how dark the circles under her eyes were.

She sat down, without any lunch, and opened the envelope. I held my breath as I watched her spill the contents and look up at me with recognition in her eyes, then she looked back down and read the letter. I could see the tears form in her eyes even before they started to fall as she read the letter and then clutched the necklace in her hands.

"Excuse me," I said to the rest of my table, who had all been watching Bella as well, because I was. I walked over to Bella, grabbed a chair and sat down right next to her.

She looked up at me through her tears, her make-up all smudged on her face. "E-Edward?" She said, no anger in her tone, only sadness and sorrow. I smiled at her, took the necklace from her hands and put it back around her neck, where it belonged.

She touched it briefly before turning back to me. "I believe you," She whispered, referring to the things I said in the letter. I nodded and continued to smile at her, but then she bowed her head and seemed to be chastising herself for something.

"Bella, what's wrong? Please, talk to me," I said, lifting her chin up and forcing her to look at me.

"I shouldn't do this. It's not fair to drag you down under with me. I'm damaged goods, Edward. You deserve more," She said and I had to force myself not to shout at her because she just didn't seem to get that she deserved the world, so much more than me.

"You've been hurt, but you're not damaged goods. And if anything, you deserve better than me, not the other way around Bella. You deserve the world and so much more," I said and then she hugged me and held on for dear life. I was vagely aware of the fact that most of the lunchroom had been watching us, again, as if they didn't have anything better to do. But I didn't care, they could all witness this.

"Do you want to go somewhere else and talk, in private?" I asked when she pulled away. She just nodded and wiped away her tears, smudging her make-up even more, though I didn't care, she still looked as beautiful as ever.

I grabbed both our bags and led us out of the lunchroom toward my car, under the watchfull eye of almost the entire student population. If I knew one thing, it was that there would be a lot of gossip tomorrow, that was for sure.


	9. Chapter 8: Trust

**Chapter 8: Trust**

After we left, I drove to a small, beautiful park not far from where I lived. I came here a lot after school just to people watch. That kinda makes me sound like a crazed stalker, but it always got my mind off Bella for a while as I watched people interact with each other.

The park was usually next to empty at this time of day, that's why I chose it. Plus, it really was beautiful and peaceful. Today, the park was completely empty when we arrived, thank god. Bella had been quiet during the entire ride, and though I wanted to talk to her, I think she needed this time to herself to think.

We got out of the car and I desperately wanted to take her hand as we walked over to one of the benches, but I didn't know how she would react, especially after what she'd been through. Yes, I'd kissed her and she hugged me, but I didn't want to make her mad or uncomfortable now that I knew everything.

"He's still out there, you know. They both are," Bella suddenly spoke up, quietly. I looked at her with confusion; who was she talking about? I had a sinking feeling that I knew, but I hoped I was wrong.

"James and Victoria. They ran before the police got to them, only leaving behind a note that they'd find me again someday. That's the main reason I don't want you or anyone else around me..., you could get hurt," She confessed and I was angry as hell that the two people who hurt Bella the most were still out there, never even having been brought to justice. Now I also understood why she didn't want me near her, why she was so closed off from people. But I wouldn't leave her, I couldn't.

"I'm not leaving, Bella. I'm here for you and I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again, especially James and Victoria," I told her with all the love and honesty I had in my heart. Unshed tears were in her eyes as she looked at me, trying to find a reason not to believe me. She couldn't. She looked away again.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked. Yeah, she told me her story, but I had a feeling that there was more to tell. I had a feeling that something worse happened to Bella - if that was even possible - to cause her to be even more broken than she already was.

"I already told you," She replied in that cold tone of voice I had learned to recognize she used when she wanted to cut herself off from her own feelings.

"Not everything," I said, knowing I was pushing her. I felt bad for doing it, but it seemed to me like she never really got to talk about it, like no one ever pushed her to talk about it. Sometimes, you had no choice but to give a little push.

"I got pregnant," She whispered so low I wouldn't have heard it if I weren't listening. My eyes widened in shock, but luckily Bella didn't see it because she was busy staring at her hands, avoiding my eyes at all cost, I figured.

"What happened?" I asked again, this time referring to the pregnancy. Was she still pregnant? How long ago did all this happen?

"Five months ago, I discovered I was pregnant. I don't know who the father was. How could I possibly know? I freaked out, despite my best effort not too, and I accidentily blurted it out to Victoria. God, she was mad. She was so, so mad...," She trailed off into silence again. I knew I was going to have to ask again. It was like she needed me to push her in order to be able to tell her story. I was amazed she never once broke down while telling me all of her past.

"What happened, Bella?" I whispered, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." She was so firm in her statement that I believed nothing had happened. But still, something did happened. I was about to ask her again, when she suddenly spoke before I ever had the chance to say the words.

"Victoria was mad. Madder than I'd ever seen her, but she did nothing. She just shoved me in my room and locked the door. I was more scared than ever of what was going on. I'd been sure she'd hit me or something and when she didn't I knew I was in more danger than I'd ever been in. And I've been in a lot of danger in my life, I can assure you.

"Everything was quiet, until James came home. The moment I heard his string of screamed curses, I knew Victoria had told him. He stomped up the stairs and didn't even bother unlocking the door, he just busted it in. He was like a crazed animal, unlike anything I'd ever seen before.

"He called me a whore and dragged me down the stairs by my hair. I was kicking and screaming all the way, terrified. He dragged me all the way into the kitched, then threw me to the floor and kicked me in the stomach a couple times." She paused and looked up at me, afraid to continue. I nodded at her in reasurance; I wasn't going anywhere.

"I could hear him rummaging through the kitchen, looking for something and I thought about running, but I couldn't. I couldn't move. I could hardly breathe, my stomach hurt so bad. Then I was pulled to my feet again. James was holding me by my neck, tightly and it felt like I was choking. I was so scared, for my life and the baby's. Despite everything that happened to me, I still didn't want to die and the baby didn't deserve to die either. The baby never did anything wrong.

"I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I was completely caught off guard, I never saw it coming. I never even saw the knife in James' hand until he stabbed me the second time. After the third time, he threw me to the floor again and left me to die," I couldn't believe this, I just couldn't. She was sexualy abused by who knows how many men, was impregnated by one of those filthy bastards and then almost murdered. Oh god, did she loose the baby? I wanted to say something, but I simply couldn't, so I just waited for her to continue.

"I would have bled out if I hadn't been found by the police. Apparently, someone who lived a couple blocks away from me had been going to a friends house and heard my screams when he passed the house and called 911. I don't even remember screaming. I thought I'd been quiet, like I was supposed to be.

"They took me to the hospital and I had to have surgery. I survived, the baby didn't. I stayed in the hospital for 2 more months before I was released into the care of Anne. I didn't leave her house once when I got there, I just locked myself in my room. I closed myself off completely. The first day I left the house was the day I found you again, the first day of school," She finished and I felt my heart break even more for everything Bella had to go through. No wonder she was still so closed off, it was all so fresh in her memory. It all happened not too long ago and she never got to deal with it.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Bella," I said, knowing they most likely sounded like empty words to her, but feeling as if I had to say them. And I meant it, deeply, from the bottom of my heart.

"It doesn't matter. After the baby died, I lost whatever will I had left to live. I should have died instead of an innocent little baby. But the evil in me killed the baby and allowed me to live-" I stopped her there before she could go any further.

"Bella, that baby died because James stabbed you. He killed the baby and almost succeeded in killing you. And in a way, he is succeeding in killing you. Look at you, you hardly eat. You look like you never sleep. And the only time you ever show any emotion is when I'm around. When I'm not with you, it's like your a walking zombie. He's winning, Bella. Don't let him win, please," I pleaded with her, trying to open her eyes to the truth, trying to give her that will to live.

"You really think he hasn't won yet?" She asked, challenging me into giving an answer to that. In her eyes, he's won.

"Yes, he hasn't won yet. And why? Because you're still here, you're still alive. You say you have no will to live, but you haven't killed yourself, so you must have some will left. Of course, if you continue to starve yourself you'll die and he'll have won. But you can't let him win. If not for you, then for that baby. Live for those who can't, live for me," I pleaded with her, hoping she'd see some reason. She didn't respond, and things were quiet again for quite some time.

"We should go," She said and when I looked up, I saw that the park wasn't empty anymore and I immediately knew why she wanted to go. She didn't like big crouds, or people in general, it seemed. I understood, if I were in her position, I'd have big trust issues as well.

"We can go to my house," I said, but she looked at me with fear filled eyes and reluctance.

"School's not over yet. What if your parents get mad? They could hurt you," She said and I smiled a small smile at her. How sad that she thought Esme and Carlisle, who she loved deeply as child, could hurt me or anyone. But I also knew this reaction was good, it proved that she still had more life in her than she thought and that she still cared for others, despite her efforts to come off as uncaring.

"They won't get mad, trust me. They let Alice and I make our own mistakes, even if that involves skipping school. They only intervene when we go too far," I told her, but she still looked skeptical.

"They won't be mad. Trust me," I whispered those last words to her and knew this was it - this was the moment where she decided she trusted me complete and came with me, or where she decided she didn't and closed off her heart again.

I stood up, and extended my hand for her to take. If she took it, she trusted me, still. If she didn't, she didn't trust me anymore and possibly even feared me. But after everything she told me, I hoped she trusted me.

I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding when she placed her hand in mine, an action that meant so much not even words could be enough to discribe it. She trusted me, and for now that was all I needed, all I wanted.


	10. Chapter 9: Let It All Out

**Chapter 9: Let It All Out**

I noticed Bella was shaking when I parked at the driveway at my home, looking from the house to me with fearful eyes. I took her hand in mine and began rubbing circles with my thumb trying to soothe her.

"They won't be mad, I promise. Trust me," I said, looking into her eyes showing her all the love I had for her with mine, hoping she would trust me.

"Don't let go," She whispered, referring to more than just the hand I was holding. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Never," I whispered back; she nodded and we got out of the car. As soon as we reached the front door, I grabbed her hand again, holding on tightly, letting her know I was there for her, now and always.

I got my key out, opened the door and led Bella inside. "Mom, I'm home!" I shouted, letting her know I was here. My dad wouldn't be home yet, he would still be at the hospital, working. Bella stiffened when we heard footsteps approach.

"Edward? What are you doing home? Did something happen?" My mom was rambling as she came out of the kitchen, toward us. She paused her rambling when she saw Bella and I.

"Oh," She frowned, looking at Bella with sad eyes. Clearly Alice had told her Bella had changed, but she didn't know it was such a big change. Bella was still shaking and I wanted to yell at my mom to act normal, not mute.

Mom saw the distress Bella was in and conjured up a smile that was very believable.

"Oh, Bella, it's so nice to see you again," Mom said, not mentioning the fact that we should be in school, for which I was grateful, stepped forward and enveloped Bella in an awkward hug since I was still holding on to her hand. I noticed Bella stiffen and so did Mom, so she quickly stepped away, a smile still present on her face.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink, dear?" Mom asked, gentle as ever. I smiled.

"No, thank you," Bella replied, her shy nature shining through; I was beginning to think she'd lost that part of herself, but it was simply hidden inside her.

"Okay, well I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything," She said, adressing both of us, before leaving. I heard Bella exhale a breath I didn't even know she'd been holding. I guess she was really worried about what mom would say or do. It was sad, especially since she knew my mom and she knew mom would never do anything to harm us.

"Let's go to my room," I suggested; she nodded, so I led her up the stairs, her hand still firmly held in mine.

My room wasn't anything special, but it was my safe place and I loved it. I had a kingsize bed, neatly made up with black, silk covers and several black and white pillows. There was a medium sized night stand next to the bed which I used to place most of my photographs on. On the other side of the bed was my huge closet, though I didn't really care much for it, it had style. I had a comfortable couch against the wall which I used when I wanted to read or something like that. I had a book/music case against the other wall and a desk with an Acer laptop sitting on it. I loved this room, it was a big part of me. The only room I loved as much as this one or maybe even more was my music room which mom and dad built for me when we moved in.

"Your room is beautiful, it fits you," Bella said, walking over to the nightstand and picking up the last photo that was ever taken of Bella and I, about 2 weeks before my family and I moved away. We looked happy in that photo, both of us smiling, my arm around her, but even then she had that look in her eyes that told you she'd been through some painful things in her life. Things a child shouldn't have to go through.

"I can't believe you still have this, I loved this picture," She said, tracing the outlines of my face on the photograph.

"You don't have it anymore?" I asked, sadness clouding my tone. Didn't she keep anything of us beside my cross?

"I tried to keep it safe, but J-James found it. He burned it while I was screaming at him to stop, begging him even. He enjoyed that moment a lot," She said with that same cold, distant voice she used when she talked about the bad things that happened in her life.

"I'm sorry," I said, not knowing what else I could say to make this better. Because I knew it would take much more than a few words to make any of this better for her. All I could do was be there when she needed me.

I walked towards her and grabbed her hand again, gently and kind, exactly the way she deserved. "Lay down with me?" I asked, just wanting to feel her body close to mine. I had no words to comfort her, but I could lay down with her and just embrace her with my comfort, if she let me.

She smiled a small smile and nodded, I smiled a big smile in return. We layed down on the bed and she curled up against my chest, wrapping her arms around me like she used to when we were kids. It felt natural, like nothing ever changed between us.

"I missed this," She whispered so quietly that I wouldn't have heard it if I hadn't been listening to her every breath and watching her every move.

"I did too," I said, more than she would ever know. I kissed the top of her head, and inhaled her sweet strawberry scented shampoo. I guess that was one thing she hadn't changed yet.

"I'm sorry.., for the way I acted. You didn't deserve that," She apologized, though she had nothing to apologize for. No one could blame her for acting the way she did after all she'd been through, and I told her that.

"There's nothing to apologize for, I understand." She nodded against my chest.

"I just..., I don't know what do anymore," She voiced and finally the tears began and this time it weren't tears of anger or from the heat of the moment, it were tears for everything she'd been holding in for years now. Tears that were long overdue.

"It's okay, Bella, it's okay. Let it out, just let it all out. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Just let it out, love," I whispered to her as her silent tears turned into loud sobs and then finally turned into a full crying fit, which was exactly what she needed right now. Now, we were getting somewhere. This was only the first step to healing my love.


	11. Chapter 10: Questions and Screams

**Chapter 10: Questions and Screams**

A few hours later, Bella had finally cried herself to sleep, exhaustion winning. The entire time she cried, I had to resist the urge to cry as well. I knew I had to be strong, so I was, at least on the outside. On the inside, I was screaming. I was so angry and devestated that all those people hurt Bella the way she did. She didn't deserve it.

I kissed the top of Bella's head and left the room, going downstairs so I could phone her fostermom to let her know Bella was with me and was safe, and since she was sleeping, she probably wouldn't be home that night.

Alice was home now too - Jasper was with her, as were Rosalie and Emmett - they were all gathered in the kitchen with Mom, watching her prepare dinner. No one said a word to me as I walked to the phone and dialled Anne Willows' number. She thanked me for calling and told me Bella could stay as long as she wanted, even if it was the entire night. It was clear in her voice that she cared a great deal for Bella and worried about her also.

After I hung up the phone, I was headed back to my room when Alice' voice stopped me.

"Was that Bella crying?" She asked - they heard? Of course they heard; Bella wasn't exactly quiet during her crying fit. There wasn't any reason she had to be quiet, anyway. I simply nodded, but stood my ground when I saw she and the rest of our friends and even Mom wanted to know more.

"Look, I-" I began, but was cut off by a horrific scream coming from upstairs. Coming from my bedroom to be exact.

"Bella," I whispered to myself and rushed upstairs, unaware that my sister, our friends and my mom had all followed me, following the screams.

I nearly broke down when I saw Bella's terrified figure trashing around in the bed, screaming, as I entered the bedroom. I didn't think twice about it as I went to the bed, sat down and lifted Bella into my arms. The moment I was holding her, the screams subsided and the trashing stoppped. I was amazed at how fast she calmed down, just simply by my touch. But she was still moaning and her face was contorted in pain, so I decided to wake her up.

"Bella, shhh, it's okay. You're dreaming. Wake up, love. I'm here," I murmerred sweet words into her ear, still unaware that my family and friends were witnessing this display and hearing my words.

Bella's moans stopped alltogether and slowly but surely she opened her eyes, terror shining through in them.

"Edward?" She whispered brokenly, looking into my eyes, searching for something - what, I didn't know.

"It's okay, love. I'm here, you're safe. I won't let anyone ever hurt you again," I comforted her, and as I said this words, she burried her head in my arms and began to sob, again. I didn't mind. She deserved to cry all she wanted for what she'd been through.

It was then that I realized everyone was standing in my doorway with shocked expressions on their faces. I looked at all of them, pointedly, and they got the message. They all, silently, crepped back downstairs while I continued to hold my broken love in my arms. And I vowed to myself that I would fix her, that I would make her happy again.


	12. Chapter 11: Big Baby Steps

**Chapter 11: Big Baby Steps**

It took a while for Bella to stop crying again, but eventually she did. Long after her tears had all dried up for the night, we didn't say anything. Bella just held on to me as if she thought if she didn't hold on tightly enough I'd be gone. It broke my heart to see that.

"Edward?" She finally murmered in a whisper, her voice hoarse from all the crying and screaming. She didn't look at me, in fact, she just buried her head deeper against my chest.

"Talk to me," I whispered back, knowing she didn't really need me to speak. It was her time to speak now. It was her time to let it all out, everything. She would only be able to begin to heal if she opened up, completely. Not just talking about what happened in a detached tone of voice, but expressing what she felt.

"I'm tired, so, so tired," She confessed, sighing heavily. I kissed the top of her head.

"Then sleep, love," I told her softly, hoping she'd do as I say. Because she really did look as if she could use the sleep.

"I'm afraid to close my eyes," She whispered so low I had to strain to hear her. I couldn't imagine how it was, being afraid to close your eyes and sleep because of all the horrors you'd remember in your sleep. It was unimaginable.

"Close your eyes, love. I'm here. I won't let them hurt you, ever again," I promised her, and I'd continue to promise her this until she believed it with every fiber of her being.

"Promise?" She asked, choking slightly on the word. I kissed the top of her head again, hoping she'd feel my love for her through this simple gesture.

"I promise with all my heart. Sleep now," I told her and I could feel her nod against my chest as she tightened her grip even more. It wasn't exactly a very comfortable position to sleep in, but if it meant Bella could get the rest she needed and deserved, I'd endure it. I'd endure anything for her.

**X-X-X**

I couldn't remember when I'd fallen asleep, but when I opened my eyes in the morning, Bella was gone. I shot out of bed and looked around the room, but she was nowhere. Then I felt a slight breeze and noticed the door to the balcony was perched open. I went out to the balcony and there she was, with her arms wrapped around herself, looking up to the sky.

."Bella?" I asked, worried sick that something happened which caused her to be out here. But when she turned around I noticed she was smiling; it wasn't a huge smile, just a very small one, but it warmed my heart to the core.

"Did you know that last night was the first night in years I slept for more than 1 hour straight? I forgot how good it felt to sleep and not have nightmares. I did have a dream, though," She said, seemingly still lost in whatever dream she had.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked, hoping she would confide in me about whatever it was that caused this smile, but knowing if she didn't I couldn't hold it against her. I had to remember that we were doing all of this very slowly, taking baby steps.

"It was about me... and you. I was alone, in the dark, and I was beginning to get scared, but then the darkness lit up and you were there. You were holding out your hand to me and smiling and nodding, as if you were trying to tell me that it was all going to be okay now. And I believed you, and for once in a long time I felt safe," She told me and I couldn't help it, but I let a few tears escape. The way she said it, the tone in which she said it, was all so beautiful and made me so happy that I could be that person for her; the person that makes her feel safe.

"It sounds like a wonderful dream and I know that's how I want you to feel..., safe," I told her. She said nothing in return, but stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me. This time, she didn't try to squeeze as hard as she could, she was barely holding onto me, but it felt as if she'd never held me tighter in my entire life. It was like she was telling me that she believed me, believed the dream. She was telling me she trusted me with her life now. I couldn't have wished for anything more.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note:**_

Hey, all. I know I promised I'd keep updating regularly and not disappear anymore, but there were things I just couldn't walk away from to write a story. My dad got sick, really sick, he almost died. He had to have this massive surgery and it was very touch and go for a while. I've been spending almost all my time with him in the hospital. He's only been home since last tuesday and he still has a lot of health problems we need to be careful off and has 3 nurses a day coming to take care of something still from the surgery. If my dad can get through this next month, through christmas and his birthday (January 1st) okay, then I'm back. If there's another setback, if he dies like they say is still a possibility due to some complications he could have, especially blood clots (he's had them before), then I don't know. I'll let you know at the beginning of January. Again, I'm very sorry, but my family is more important to me than a few stories. I love writing these stories, I do, but they're not the most important things in my life. Sometimes, you gotta set some things aside for more important things, which is what I've been doing these last months. Please bare with me for another couple of weeks, and then I'll let you know the outcome. Then I'll let you know if I'll be back or not.

Lots of love,

Lieselot.


	14. Chapter 12: Nothing To Fear Here

**_A/N: Hi. First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for the kind and supporting words in regards to my father's health. It meant a lot to me. Second of all, I'm so sorry I was away for so long. I'd never planned to disappear like this for a year, so I am sorry. It's been a hell of a rocky year. My dad's been in an out of the hospital, we nearly lost him several times. He had 5 surgeries this past year alone, each one more lifethreatening than the one before. He's been home for about two weeks now, before that he was in the hospital with kidney failure, which the doctors were able to rectify, thank god. He's not out of the woods yet (the longest he's been home this year has been exactly 2 months), but I realize I can't let this, the bad things, stop me from living my own life, doing what I like to do. So, yeah, I'm back, and I'm not leaving again. I hope you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me for being gone for so long. It will never happen again_**

**Chapter 12: Nothing To Fear Here**

"Come on; you need to get some food into your system," I said, reluctantly pulling away from her. If I could, I would've held her forever, but she needed food, and what better way to start than with breakfast?

"Edward, I...," She wanted to argue, I could tell, but I wasn't having any of it. She needed to eat, or she'd wind up in the hospital and by the looks of it, that could be at any moment now.

"No but's, Bella. You're eating, and that's final. It's time you let someone take care of you," I told her, showing her there was no point in argueing and telling me she could take care of herself; she was supposed to take care of herself all the time, and she needed to learn it was okay to lean on someone every once in a while. She deserved it.

Sighing, she nodded. Silently, and slowly I might ad, we walked downstairs, heading for the kitchen. Voices could be heard from inside; voices I knew belonged to my father, mother and sister. Bella grabbed my hand - which made my heart flutter - and stopped before we had a chance to enter. She looked at me with pleading, terrified eyes. I stepped closer and took her in my embrace; I'd never get tired of the feeling she gave me when she let me hold her.

"It's just my family, they're not going to hurt you. They love you, remember?" I said, talking about the moments when we were all one big happy family when I was younger, Bella always included as Alice and my 'sister', though I hadn't thought of her in a sisterly way for years, I admit.

"They used to love me. They'll hate me now," She mumbled against my chest and I felt so sad for her that she'd think they'd hate her because she'd changed. My parents were the most loving people I'd ever met, uncapable of any ill thoughts toward anyone - though that might change if they ever discovered the truth about Bella's past - and Alice was the sweetest, kindest, happiest girl anyone would ever meet.

"They still do, Bella. They don't care if you've changed, they're all just happy that we've got you back," I told her, then pulled away and looked her in the eye. I knew I was pushing her a little, but she needed this, she needed to be around her true family again, she needed to feel loved again, and as much as I hated to admit it, I alone was not enough to make her realize just how loved she really was. She sighed, but nodded, keeping her eyes downcast and grabbing my hand once more. With one last encouraging smile towards her, I led her into the kitchen.

Mom, dad and Alice stopped talking the moment they saw us entering, looking at Bella - who was still looking at the floor - with nothing but concern and love. But I shook my head, narrowing my eyes, telling them they needed to act normal, because Bella would most likely view the silence and concern as her being unwanted and them being worried about me or something like that. She was complicated that way, but I didn't mind at all.

"Good morning, Edward, Bella," Alice chirped, perky as ever. I smiled at her, relieved she'd understood my message. She smiled back. Finally Bella looked up, not a trace of a smile on her face, only fear; her mask was off now and I hoped it would stay that way, though I had a nagging suspicion that as soon as we were in different company, the mask would come back on again and she would be back on the defensive side. I'd take what I could get, no matter what it was.

"Hi, Alice. Good morning, Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen," Bella said, adressing everyone, though my eyes nearly bulged out of my head when she adressed my parents in such a manner. I couldn't remember a time where she didn't call them by their first names; Alice, mom and dad seemed shocked as well. Then, dad chuckled and I wanted to glare at him and demand what the hell was so funny.

"I know it's been a while, Bella, but you're still welcome to call us Carlisle and Esme. Mr. and Mrs. makes us feel old, remember?" He said in a very light tone and I instantly knew what he was trying to accomplish. And it looked like it worked.

"Sorry, Carlisle, I forgot, I guess," She murmered, a shy smile on her face. Thank god for my father; he always knew what to do and say at the right time.

"Sit down, Bella, have some breakfast. I made blueberry pancakes for everyone," Mom said, putting a large plate of pancakes on the table. I saw Bella was about to protest, but I stopped her before she had the chance.

"You're eating, Bella." I said, my tone leaving no room for arguements. She sighed, yet again, but sat down with me nonetheless. I put one pancake on her plate, knowing she'd already have trouble eating that.

"Eat what you can. You'll need to work up an appatite again," I said, she nodded and started eating. As not to make her uncomfortable, my family and I began to eat as well, conversing as normal, including Bella in their conversations as well; she nodded on occasion. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

"I'm full," Bella said after about half an hour; while my family and I had eaten several pancakes, Bella had barely managed to eat half of hers. But I knew this wouldn't be easy; from the looks of it, she hardly ate anything during the day before I found her again. We'd work up to it tough. I'd give her a small snack every few hours, make sure she eats lunch and dinner. Whatever it takes.

Bella looked at me, fearfull that someone would get mad because she'd eaten so little. I smiled a small smile at her.

"That's okay. Baby steps, remember. You'll get there," I said, taking her hand in mine, raising it to my lips, giving it a soft, gentle kiss on the knuckles, not caring that my family could see it all.

"Do you feel up to school today?" I asked, knowing that it might be best she stay home for a few days. I would stay home as well, off course. Mom and dad wouldn't protest all too much as they knew I wouldn't get behind on my schoolwork, I worked too hard for that.

I knew Bella wanted to say no; I could see it in her eyes, but it seemed her fear for what mom and day might do if we ditched got the better of her, as she just shrugged. I looked them in the eyes for a few moments before they nodded, giving me consent.

"Why don't we stay home for the rest of the week? It's only 3 days, and my parents don't mind, Bella. I told you there's nothing to fear here," I said, honesty clear in my voice. Eventually, she nodded.

"I'd like that, Edward."


End file.
